


blue

by Rauaine



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, No Dialogue, Sexual Content, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rauaine/pseuds/Rauaine
Summary: Kinktober'17 late submission.A student, a campus security guard, and an empty locker room.





	blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kashikikuta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashikikuta/gifts).



> This actually had a long complicated plot with murder and drugs and lots and lots of drama (maybe a touch of the supernatural) but nobody's got time for that.

So it started like this-

An easy job, a month out of his life, the department was a little undermanned for such a large city and the reason why he'd been asked to go undercover for a brief stint at a university on the outskirts of his prefecture. It was supposed to be a month maybe a few additional days tops, nothing major.

Of course it didn't work out that way.

Hell no, that would make Sousuke’s life way too easy and god didn't work that way.

Four months and counting, posing as a campus security guard of all things.

It was grating on his nerves though it could be worse. 

He could be Rin who actually had to pretend to be a student and bitched endlessly about it.

Which apparently sucked worse going back after five years out of university, he'd rather be here sitting in front of a bunch of security cameras all night making sure nobody was doing deals after hours or doping like the campus teams were accused of doing.

Of course none of that had anything to do with Haruka Nanase.

Sort of.

It actually had a lot to do with him and the steps leading up to his liaison with a student of all things.

Like tonight, tonight was a bad night for both of them.

Haruka’s wet skin sticks to the glass, drops drip down in little streams as it flees the pressure of his slick flesh and the cool shining surface of the glass. It's cold in the locker room, made colder by silence, the distant splash of water running into the edges of the pool’s tiled sides. Haruka’s legs wind around his waist, long pale fingers digging his the shoulders of Sousuke’s uniform like the curved talons of a bird. Sousuke mouths at pallid neck, grazing his teeth over the warm juncture above Haruka’s collarbones. He gasps and brings their hips together, their clothed erections fumble against each other and the chlorine from Haruka's sleek black hair fills his nose like a perfume.

It's not the best way to cope with frustration but it's what they got and it works.

Haruka gets impatient with him like he always does, pushed Sousuke into him with lithe arms and legs much stronger than they ever looked in the mirror at his back.

Sousuke could see his own eyes bright and pupils blown wide, the sea blue-green of his heated gaze nearly startled him like a strange caught red-handed.

After a month of this he’d thought he'd be used to it but it’d yet to change. The look is so alien on him he forgets who he is until one of Haruka's hands let's go of his shoulder and worms it's way between them, the fingers on his belt at clumsy but free him, the zipper falls and the button pops and the first touch of air and slick feeling of damp nylon and spandex brushing against his newly exposed cock is honestly not that great. The swim jammers feel gross on the hypersensitive head already beaded with precome like he’s some horny kid again.

Rin would laugh.

But hopefully Rin wouldn't find out about this...whatever this is.

He gets lost in thought and of course Haruka is having none of that, he bites him low where the high collar of his uniform covers up the mark- smart kid.

Sousuke gets him back by none to gently shoving his jammers down his hips and the touch of water soaked swimsuit is replaced by the first hot brush of flesh on flesh. They grind against each other gasps and soft moans low in their throats. Haruka hisses softly as he comes just as as Sousuke gets his hands around both their shafts, he pulls back absently Haruka’s legs drop from his waist to the cool ground and his eyes are downcast, cheeks faintly flushed beneath a fan of thick black lashes. His breath tugs itself out of his lungs and for a moment it's quiet.

Sousuke glances at his hand, evidence practically dripping from his fingertips. Behind them it looks like a fight broke out, Haruka’s back left a great smear and illusion of flesh on the mirror it would be funny any other time but he's always been told his sense of humor has always been lackluster again.

Haruka doesn't say much, says even littler when he's with him but seems to shake any shadow of embarrassment clinging to him because he comes at Sousuke again. Craning his neck up to stare into his eyes, they're so stupidly blue it's like watching sapphires glint under a show light. Bottomless like the sea.

Sousuke can't even remember the last time he'd seen the seen but it doesn't feel like all the long ago when Haruka is back up against him. Desperate for distraction. They kiss like they're fighting. Lips and teeth and tongues- not playing fair in the slightest.

He doesn't know why Haruka picked him off all the damn people in the area. He tended to repel people more than attracted them. It was probably just them being some sort of dysfunctional kindred spirits because Haruka never mentioned or was seen around others.

Sousuke wasn't exactly a lonely guy. He had Rin and Kou and they where more than enough for him but Sousuke had no idea who Haruka Nanase had- if he had anyone at all that is.

And that's sort of a sad though to comprehend so he indulges in this break in protocol on a whim.

Maybe not just a whim.

But still-

The needy kisses grow longer and Sousuke gets out of his own head enough to figured out that Haruka’s been inching them to the sinks counter and restlessly grinding against him.

Sousuke turns Haruka around, crowding him against the faux marble of the thing and pulls down the jammers past the swell of Haruka’s ass.

Haruka’s fingers grip the stainless white porcelain lip of the sink like his life depends on it and maybe in someway it does. Sousuke’s fingers brush the hard warm muscle of Haruka's thighs, full of strength but still shivering at his touch. It's a little mesmerizing, Sousuke has had enough partners to know a thing or two about physical chemistry but never know it so intensely as he did with Haruka.

-not even with Rin before they…

Well….

That was in the past now wasn't it?

Sousuke reaches into the breast pocket of his uniform fishing out a travel sized lotion that wasn't exactly the best for this but did the job well enough.

The moment he snaps the cap off Haruka’s eyes shift to the mirror, to Sousuke and what he’s doing. They're a pretty odd pair, where Haruka is slight and average Sousuke is broader and towers over him, even more so when he’s half bent over the washbasin, pale and dripping wet, hair weighted down and hanging in front of his too blue eyes.

Sousuke doses his fingers in lotion and is quick to get his first finger inside Haruka. He's quite about it but his breath hitches and the first ripple of excitement quivers up his spine, Haruka’s forehead taps the glass and he's a sight to behold. Sousuke knows he's already wasted far too much time, that they waited too long and Haruka's roommate is probably starting to wonder why he's ever absent so long after everything has closed down for the night.

Haruka briefly mentioned his roommate was a worrywort- that lingered in his mind as he slipped and second and third finger into Haruka's entrance, his breathing picked up, his back bowed and the soft sighs grow higher when Sousuke curls his fingers within him. When he pulls out Haruka makes a soft whimper and glares over his shoulder with his eyes like blue fire.

Sousuke’s lip quirks in a phantom of a frown, impatient as always. He gets his hands on Haruka’s hips and Haruka never breaks eye contact- that's almost more intimate than when his cock spears Haruka's flesh and the spell is broken by a low hungry moan and his head turns back to the mirror, red faced.

He usually tried to wait, let Haruka adjust but he feels time move like a tangible thing and he fucks in hard and fast and Haruka's grip on the sink goes white knuckled with the intensity, Sousuke kissed at the curve of his neck, along the top of his shoulder blade and reaches to Haruka's front finding his cock stiff and drooling come, his hips snap forward and Haruka fucks himself back onto his cock, panting, debuched, he can see it all in the mirror-

He's beautiful but Sousuke knows some part of him would never let the other part say it aloud.

They both come with a groan, Sousuke cock grows limp inside Haruka's passage and with a final jerk Haruka's release decorates the sink, barely visible against the white shine of the damn thing.

Maybe if they where legitimate lovers the afterglow of this whole fiasco would be nice.

Mostly Sousuke just feels awkward. They break apart and stare at each other, it was weirder the first time, strange the second, more x number of times later it just feels like part of it. Regarding each other like drifters floating side by side in an endless sea stretching from horizon to horizon.

Haruka slides his jammers back up his legs and wanders to the lockers, vanishing around a corner with only the faint click of a combination lock rattling open.

Sousuke stands their listening too the tinny tune, the shuffle of a towel and dry clothes, he fixes his uniform like he always does and glances back at the other mirror on the wall, the full length one with Haruka's back impressioned on the glass.

They don't make a whole lot of sense do they? It feels like that every time but he kept coming back, Haruka kept coming back, a section of his brain, the logical side, tells him it's frustration. A too long stay in a dead end of gig, his sex life just trying to keep itself from growing stagnant.

The rest of his mind, the part that should be think about the case isn't so sure, it remembers blue eyes and a blue seas from ages ago that really wasn't all that long ago-

It's like a stop motion film that keeps trying to start itself over and he just can't recall.

A voice says quietly-

it started like this-

**Author's Note:**

> Debating if I should make a second half of this from Haruka's POV. I kept wanting to break into his mindset but it got complicated and messy way to fast :/


End file.
